Daddy
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The note had been left on her pillow, she recognized his neat curly hand writing straight away as soon as she saw the envelope. Reading the words on the fresh parchment, a young Bellatrix Black had her lower lip clamped between her teeth, the more she read the more she shuffled from one foot to another, biting her lip so hard by the time she got to the end it threatened to bleed.


**Authors note: This will be a few chapters long, I was going to make it a one shot but decided to break it up instead. Story contains Blackcest (nomnom) and sex, beltings and basically a whole lot of smutty stuff that we all love, well the ones of us that are not pussy's that is. **

**I think my little bunny (Sweet Sociopath) will love this when she reads it. **

**Rated M! Don't read it if you don't like it people! I'm sick of having my hard worked on stories reported and taken down it fucks me off. Anyway, enjoy! **

_Come on, you know you like (good) little girls_

_Come on, you know you like (good) little girls_

_You can be my daddy_

_You can be my daddy ~Lana Del Rey_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The note had been left on her pillow, she recognized his neat curly hand writing straight away as soon as she saw the envelope. Reading the words on the fresh parchment, a young Bellatrix Black had her lower lip clamped between her teeth, the more she read the more she shuffled from one foot to another, biting her lip so hard by the time she got to the end it threatened to bleed.

Placing the note on her bedside table and taking a moment to compose herself, the dark witch did as the writer of said note told her, slipping off her dress and letting it pool to the floor around her stockinged feet. Goose bumps broke out on her skin, the bedroom was chilly, the balcony doors having been open all day while she'd been out with Narcissa in Hogsmead shopping for her sisters back to school things. Hogwarts was over for Bellatrix, her last year been and done and the young witch didn't know how she felt about the matter. She'd be married in less than a year to Rodolphus Lestrange and though she loved him and they were already lovers anyway, leaving home and her father was still a little scary to the eldest Black.

Concentrating on the matter at hand and pushing all other thoughts away, her nimble fingers unhooked her red lacy bra and letting it join the black dress on the dark wooden floor, the scrap of lace that passed as her panties followed, leaving her clad in only those thigh high stockings he loved so much. Obeying the notes instructions, the now almost naked witch pulled her hair out from the loose bun it was tied in and let her thick, dark curls tumble down her bare back before sliding onto the king sized bed on her back, the silken sheets making her shiver but he'd be along to warm her soon enough.

Bending her knees and planting her feet, she felt her breathing begin to quicken in anticipation, the heat of arousal hot between her parted legs and the over whelming urge to slip her hand lower than the jewel she was playing with in her belly button was almost to much to bear. But he was firm in his commanding of her, even through written word he was to be obeyed and she wasn't stupid enough to break the rules, not yet anyway, maybe later, but for now Bellatrix used all her self control to wait for him and not give in to her own needs.

The words of the note sitting not a foot away played over in her head, making her all the more in need to feel his rough hands on her smooth skin, parting her legs, touching her, tasting her, making her writhe and moan like a bitch in heat. Making a small whimpering sound in the back of her throat and turning her head into the pillow to stop herself groaning aloud, her hands fisted in the bedsheets, tugging at them as her eyes closed and she tried to control her rapid breathing. He'd not even touched her yet, wasn't even in the room and she was dripping for him, she could feel her desire damp under her ass and it made her squirm uncomfortably. Where was he?!

Opening those dark eyes to look at the door, she groaned softly and let her hand wander of it's own accord, running it over the soft skin of her stomach. All her nerves were alive and on fire, all from a few words on a piece of parchment. It wasn't until a thrill of pleasure went through her body did she realise that her fingers hand found the source of her arousal. Humming softly as her head turned again back into the pillow, her fingers moved lightly and gently over her wet clit. She'd be in trouble if he found out but now she'd started she couldn't stop and her fingers seemingly moved on their own. Her little purrs and whimpers becoming louder and turning into moans as her other hand joined the first.

So lost in her own little word of pleasure, his image and his voice in her head she didn't hear the door open, didn't hear his own sharp intake of breath, or the sound of his belt being opened. All Bellatrix could think about was the impending orgasm she was about to have and it was his name whispered on her pouting lips the closer she got. It was only when he cleared his throat did her eyes snap open and her hands that had been so close to taking her to that place she'd been racing for, hurriedly moved away. She sat up, her chest heaving and her cheeks flushed. Her gaze locked onto him and the belt in his hand. Punishment was inevitable, she didn't move, didn't speak but waited for him to tell her what to do. Daddy didn't like his little girl not obeying. Tonight Bellatrix knew, she'd been in for a rough ride and the smirk on her lips told him she was more than ready.


End file.
